The Heart Of The Dragon II
by Silent Angel Dark Knight
Summary: This story skips years later from the original. Between this period, Hitomi Kanzaki is reborn on earth and meets Hotaru Tomoe: A quiet, and mysterious girl, is brought to stardom; and Cordillia Chase: An ultra-famous snob who wants and gets everything.
1. Intrologue Rainy Days

This story is dedicated to the friendship of Leanne & Ryan. This story has really kept us together, and made us remember all the good times we've had.  
We want to give you a piece of our friendship through this story. Hopefully, it will show you the true meaning of friendship and bring you  
closer to your friends. Friendships are very special, and important. We hope this story shows you that. Never hold grudges, and do not EVER loose  
your friends.  
  
*All characters appear courtesy of the following shows: Angel®, Sailor Moon®, Escaflowne®, Yu-Gi-Oh®, Just Shoot Me®, Pokémon®. Characters belong  
to the writers and creators of the preceding shows. Some characters original personalities have been slightly changed. All Rights Reserved. The past statement excludes: Mandy, Veronica, Malaika, Ryu, Seibu, Chad; who  
are original characters, created by the writers. *  
  
This story takes place years after Van, Malaika, Ryu, Yukari, and Hitomi's death. During the time before this story, Hitomi was reborn in Japan. She was found by her mother and father lying in her bed, surrounded by white feathers. Hitomi had remembered everything, but had never told anyone. The only part that she hadn't remembered was dying and being reborn. She soon  
found out about Van's death and later figured out that his death had brought her back to life. She kept on looking back at all of the tragedies, mostly blaming herself for them. She felt totally alone and could barely live. After many attempted suicides, her parent's divorce, and her mental breakdown, her mother thought that it might help to start a new life and leave the past behind. They moved to America where Hitomi had found an old friend, Hotaru Tomoe. A while later, Hotaru had introduced her to her best friend from high school, Cordillia Chase. They later discover that they are psychically connected and share visions, only Cordillia's aren't painful but Hitomi's are mind-splitting and sometimes leave her unconscious. She  
was discovered as Sailor (Planet) X.  
After the demise and destruction of the Sailor Scouts, they were all  
reborn in the U.S., but strangely had remembered everything that had happened except were no longer Sailor Scouts. Hotaru had been an outcast in  
her new American high school, 'Sunnydale High'. Halfway through school,  
after a lot of depression, she was "rescued" by Cordillia Chase. They became best friends. This was definitely not a mistake. Hotaru finds that Cordillia and Hitomi are both Sailor Scouts, which leads to the reformation  
of the group. Years after her painful break-up with Joey Fatone (from *NSYNC) and many other men, Cordillia has found her real true-love, which is Joey. They soon get married as her singing career (partners with Britney Spears), CEO and superstar of the WWE® career, and acting career sky-rocket. The now super, world-wide, famous celebrity, loved by everyone, still hasn't changed. She still works for Angel Investigations, being one of her favorite jobs. She soon met Hotaru in high school, and they became best friends. Hotaru sees that she is Sailor Earth. Years later she met Hitomi. The two are always at  
each other's throats all the time, but they soon discover how good of  
friends they really are.  
Now, with no further interruptions, Ryan B., Leanne O. present:  
The Heart of the Dragon II: The Legend of the Crystal Hearts.  
  
Chapter I:  
Rainy Days Flashbacks from 'The Heart of the Dragon'* & 'The Meaning of Friendship'  
(Italicized words are lyrics taken from the single, "Beautiful"© by:  
Christina Aguilera) *The selection from, 'The Heart of the Dragon', is used with permission and has been slightly changed. This story's original writer is Tiffany (Erika)  
S.  
  
Don't look at me.  
  
Everyday is so wonderful, then suddenly, it's hard to breathe. Now and then I get insecure, from all the pain, I'm so ashamed.  
  
I watched as the books flew across the hall, her short black hair lashed across her face, like a thousand whips. Laughter filled the room. Every face held a smile. A smile. One that was huge, lively, bright, but you could see in it, the evilness.  
  
As I kneeled on the cold tile, I felt very weak. Hatred started up in my heart. It slowly ate away at the rest of my body. The laughter, horribly evil. Just so terribly evil. It's like they took pleasure in my pain like the devil does take pleasure in permanent punishment. My eyes began to fill with water. The hot tears ran down my cheek. They dripped off and splashed on the floor. I tried to grind my nails in the floor, but they just slid across. My head began to feel weak, my arms and legs started to shake. I started to lie down. The tiled floor was so cold, and it felt good against my boiling hot body, dripping with sweat. I closed my eyes, hoping when I opened them, I would be in my own bed. Where was my own bed? I really don't even know where I belong anymore. Who am I?  
  
To all your friends, you're delirious. So consumed, in all your doom. Trying hard to fill the emptiness, the pieces gone, left the puzzle undone. Is that the way it is?  
  
The girl lay there and just shook, somehow, I wasn't laughing with everyone else. I didn't even know this girl's name. I had seen her before, but I hadn't really paid any attention. I thought I knew everyone. I am the most popular girl; no person didn't know me, in this school. I looked down at my pair of custom-fitted 5inch heel leather boots, and then at the girl again, then across the room at. At those evil faces. I started to feel something in my stomach, it felt so strange. Just like I felt when my younger sister Raye would get away with things that I got the blame for. Oh and when that stupid Cassidy and Misty would get something I didn't have and show it off. Or when they would steal the attention away from me. Ooo I hate them! But if I hated them, then.Why would I have I feeling of hate, so strong, now? I didn't hate these people; they were all my popular friends. I especially didn't hate these guys. But, that girl, she did nothing, and Chad just tripped her like nothing. Poor girl, I have to do something, but everyone, and, they, me, but, and, I'm popular. I couldn't, no, but, and, then, no, but, um. I felt my self then running towards her. It was like my body was just doing it involuntarily. I knelt down, the laughter stopped. I rubbed my hand.  
  
.Across my forehead. She moved the hair out of my face. It was Cordillia Chase! She would never! Why was she doing this? She helped me up; I pushed her arm away as I got on my feet. I started to pick up my books.  
  
You are beautiful, no matter what they say. Words can't bring you down. 'Cause you are beautiful, in every single way. Yes, words can't bring you down. So don't you bring me down today.  
  
I helped her pick up her books. As I handed them to her she glared at me. She turned around and walked away. No thanks or anything. I stood there shocked. How rude. Maybe I should have left her. For the first time, I actually put my popularity aside to do something kind. Why would she do this? My friends rushed over, "Cordy, why'd you do that?" "Yeah, it was just that girl, um, Holly." "Her name isn't Holly, idiot, it's Helen." "Both of you are wrong, it's Helga!" And then Michelle ran up, "You guys, that was Hotaru, Hotaru Tomoe. That was a very nice thing to do Cordillia." "Yeah, but why Cordillia?" "Yeah, she didn't deserve it. You saw the way she just walked away." "Yeah Cordy. Cordy? Cordillia?" Nobody came to help, and she just lay there, helplessly. She always sits alone; I've never seen her with anyone. She doesn't want a friend? Not even a smile.  
  
No matter what we do, no matter what we say. We're the song inside the tune, full of beautiful mistakes. And everywhere we go, the sun will always shine. And tomorrow we might awake, on the other side.  
  
I rushed into the bathroom as I heard the bell ring. I set my books on the sink, looked at my tear-stricken face, covered it with my hands, and began to cry.  
  
-  
  
Hitomi stared out the window watching the birds fly through the sky and sing their happy songs. It was spring; the air was sticky with humidity and made everyone miserable. She sighed and watched the little kids come home from school. She had stayed home because she hadn't felt like going. Her mother still didn't understand what was wrong with her. It had been four years since coming home from Gaea.  
  
She got up and walked out of her room, going down the stairs to the kitchen to see if she could eat some food. The blinds were opened everywhere in the house and the sunlight poured in. She struggled to keep her scrunched-up eyes open. She hadn't been exposed to much sunlight lately. Her mother and father weren't home for once in her life. She smiled briefly, enjoying the thought that she could do whatever she wanted without getting in trouble. The smile quickly returned into a plain, dull look.  
  
She opened the refrigerator and looked in. She shoved stuff aside. How could there be nothing in here? She slammed the door shut, angry that her mother hadn't gotten any food and for once she wanted food. Her mother was constantly trying to make her eat, but she didn't want any. She didn't want anything.  
  
Hitomi walked back upstairs and grabbed her duffle bag, pressing it full of clothes and other accessories. She went to her parents cluttered room and grabbed a wad of money from her savings that her mom kept hidden in her dresser. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care. She was so sick of life that there was no point in living it.  
  
Hitomi walked back down the stairs and out the door, not bothering with a note. She headed toward the grocery store for some food. Nervously, she walked through the automatic doors and she saw people stare at her. She tried desperately to hide her face, but they still stared.  
  
She walked down the empty aisles and looked for what she wanted. She snatched some V8 Splash and put it in the basket she had grabbed when she had walked in. She got some candy, chips, and cookies, and walked down the aisle some more. She put some cans of soda in her basket and continued on to the next one, taking stuff that even remotely appealed to her.  
  
Walking down the last isle, she took a bag of Cheez-Its and hurried to the check out, wary of the looks people were giving her. She kept her eyes down and handed the man the stuff she was buying. He stared at her, making her more uncomfortable than she already was. She didn't ask for plastic or paper, just quickly grabbed it, and put it into her duffle bag. She paid and almost ran out of the store.  
  
She remembered suddenly that she left something that meant more than anything did to her, at home. Her house was only a block away and she made the journey back quickly. Her parents came into the driveway right when she was getting ready to walk out of the door. She backed up and ran to the back one. The old door squeaked when she opened it and she waited a second to see if her mother or father had heard it. When she didn't see or detect anything, she ran out the door, slamming it closed and not caring. She slowed down after she got off of her cleanly cut back yard. She smelled the scent of new flowers and inhaled deeply. The pollen she breathed in with it made her sneeze and she stopped breathing in big gulps of air. This just wasn't her day.  
  
She pulled the feather out of her bag and stared at it, stopping. It always seemed to glow whenever she held it in her hand. She closed her eyes and caressed her neck with it and smiled at the softness. She loved the feel of it. Hitomi held it close to her heart, as a tear dipped down her cheek. She put it back into her bag and started off again. 


	2. Sweet Dreams

Chapter II:  
  
Sweet Dreams  
  
"So Hotaru." said Cordillia. "Umm. Y, yes?" Hotaru replied. Cordy responded, "What are we gonna do tomorrow?" "Cordillia, I don't know. What we always do." Hotaru added. "Cordillia!" Joey interrupted, "Get off the phone. Now!" "Joey!" Cordillia snapped back, " don't be so demanding. I'm not gonna get off the phone just to do it with you." "WHAT?!" Hotaru said shocked. Cordillia responded, "Umm.Oh, nothing. Joey is just being a baka." Some strange snickering followed her. "HITOMI!" both girls replied, "What are you doing on the phone!!" "That's it!" Hotaru said, "I said next time you hacked into our conversations, you were gonna get it!" "But hotary.." Hitomi whined. "Cordillia, come on!" Joey interrupted. "Joey!" Cordillia yelled back. Hotaru responded, "Don't call me Hotary, Cordillia!" Then Hitomi, "Cordillia" Then Joey, "CORDILLIA!" "Ugh, WHAT in the WORLD do you WANT?!" Yelled Cordillia. "Cordillia, I wanna." "Oh, shush Joey! I already know what YOU want!" screamed Cordillia. "I think it's best that we should all go to bed, and we'll meet at my house in the morning.." Said Hotaru, "Except you, Hitomi." "Damn." Replied Hitomi. "Goodnight, Cordillia." Said Hotaru. "Goodnight Hotaru." Replied Cordillia.  
  
BANG! BOOM.CRASH! Hotaru jumped out of bed, startled. She ran to her dresser and grabbed her Sailor Saturn transformer and changed it into her silence glaive. She looked at the clock and it was 2:16am. Scared that someone had broken in, she very silently crept into the kitchen. She looked around the corner and met eyes with someone, who was also peeking around the corner. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Hotaru. The shadowy figure fell to the floor. Hotaru felt something wet at her feet, "Oh my God, its blood! Who are you, stay away." The figure got up and Hotaru backed away, holding her glaive tightly. The figure reached towards her. She closed her eyes tightly. Click! The darkness faded away in the room, the light shined brightly. Hotaru slowly opened her eyes. A tall, short dirty-blonde haired girl stood there in a black cat suit that said Merle in pink across her chest, "Hitomi!!!!!!!!!" Hotaru screamed.  
  
"Uh.Hi," Hitomi said as she put down her cake. Hotaru looked around the room to find food scattered all over her kitchen. Her eyes began to turn red; a big vein in her neck bulged out. Hitomi slowly started to back away, "Like my suit, I borrowed it from Van, too bad it says Merle though. Sorry about your slippers, that cool-aid soaked them. Why'd you say it was blood, I'm not Angel." "Oh Hitomi.you just don't get it." Hotaru said as she grinded her teeth. "Uh.you have a nice pearly white smile," Hitomi said. "Huh, huh, huh. Hitomi, hold still, this will only take a minute." Hotaru said as she raised her silence glaive. "Oh. My..GOD! HELP! IT'S MISTRESS NINE! SHE'S COME TO KILL ME!" Screamed Hitomi. "Oh, no evil Mistress nine, Hitomi, just me.." She replied, her eyes turning purple. "Look, Hotaru, can't we just work out this teensy, weensy, problem out?" asked Hitomi nervously. "Hitomi, we're already working out the problem. I've just solved it." Yelled Hotaru raising her glaive. Then, Hotaru's friend Seto Kaiba came in. "Hotaru?" He asked curiously walking into the filthy kitchen. Hotaru's glaive disappeared and she was still in her scout outfit. "Oh, hello, Seto." She replied. She walked out of the kitchen. When Seto couldn't see her, Hotaru snapped her fingers and a knife came out of the cupboard and went straight for Hitomi's head. The knife landed a few centimeters next to Hitomi's head on the pantry door. On the knife was a note, 'Do not disturb, or you will surely face my wrath!' Hitomi shivered at the thought.  
  
In the living room, Seto and Hotaru sat down. "Sorry I came over so late, I heard screaming so I came over" said Seto, "When I got to your front door, no one answered, so I just came in." "That's OK," Hotaru replied, "Hitomi was just, uhh, borrowing a . cup of sugar! Yeah, she ran out, and was baking a cake." "At two o'clock in the morning?" Seto questioned. "Yeah, umm.Well.. She's Hitomi," Hotaru said with a smile." "I see what you mean," said Seto with a strange look, "Well, good night." Hotaru started to sweat, "Umm. Goodnight....... WAIT! Sorry, I mean wait, and you, uh, forgot your coat.." "Thanks" He replied. "And.Doyouwanttostaythenight?" Hotaru said quickly. Then lights flashed outside, and thunder sounded. They heard the rain beating on the windows. "Well, I wasn't gonna," Seto said, "but.I guess since it's raining so hard, Ok. Thank you very much Hotaru. You are so sweet."  
  
Later, Hotaru and Seto lie sleeping in bed. It was getting really cold, so Hotaru cuddled up with Seto. He wrapped his arms around her, both of them - still sleeping. A satisfied "Hmm" came from the roof. "Another happy couple, Thanks to Me!" said Cordillia, as she grabbed her cymbals, fan, and climbed off the roof. She shut off the sprinklers, and brushed her hands together in triumph. 


	3. Hitomi's Scheme

Chapter III: Hitomi's Scheme  
  
The next morning, Hotaru woke up bright and early. Suddenly, Hotaru felt a body next to her, but then realized Seto spent the night so she calmed down. Hotaru kissed Seto's forehead, and went downstairs to make breakfast.  
  
When she got downstairs, she found Hitomi (once again) eating in the kitchen. Hotaru put her head down in disgrace, and a sweat mark appeared on her forehead. "Oh, hi Hotaru. I was hungry so I decided to come here to eat becau.." "HITOMI?!" Hotaru yelled. Seto woke up with a startle and ran out to see what was the problem. Cordillia rushed in with a machine gun saying, "HITOMI, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Seto rushed downstairs and into the kitchen. As soon as Cordillia and Seto arrived, Hotaru was yelling at Hitomi for the mess she had made. "Why baka? WHY in freakin' makai do you always have to eat at my house?!" Hotaru screamed. "Well, you have all the Japanese food." Replied Hitomi nervously. "Don't! .. Move a muscle Hitomi!" yelled Cordillia, pointing the machine gun directly at her. "O.. kay.." answered Hitomi. "You moved!!" yelled Cordillia and started shooting at Hitomi. Hitomi jumped across the table, grabbed her plate, and ran out the door. Cordillia chased after her, "Get back here you little bitch! THAT'S HOTARU'S PLATE!!" Hotaru smiled at Seto and cracked two eggs into the frying pan.  
  
Later, Hotaru and Cordillia were in the limo. "So Hotaru," Cordillia questioned, "How was Seto last night?" "WHAT!" Hotaru said, "Um.We didn't do anything. He just fell asleep, so did I,but I did find him pretty hot in those boxers. I mean. WAIT, how did you know he stayed the night? CORDILLIA!" "Um.Hitomi did it," Cordillia responded. "Did what?" Hotaru said as Hitomi jumped out of the back and said, "What did I do?" "I'm not sure yet, what did she do?" Hotaru inquired. "Yeah," Hitomi added. Cordillia backed up, "umm.Nothing. Uhhh." "Wait a minute," Hotaru said as she turned around with a glare on her face, "what are you doing here anyway??" "Umm," Hitomi lied, "I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd just." "Just brake into Cordillia's limo??" Hotaru interrupted. "Actually," Hitomi said rudely, "for you're information Mrs." "That's Miss" "Thanks Cordillia, Miss Smarty pants. I, was hungry." "Errrr.." Hotaru said as her face began to sweat, " you better do something about her Cordillia, before I do something that either of you will want to see." "Umm.." Cordillia thought. Then she reached under her seat and pulled out her machine gun. Hitomi jumped out of the window.  
  
An hour later, police sirens were sounding. Elliott, Cordillia's chauffeur, pulled over. The police car pulled up. The officer walked up, Elliott rolled down the window. "License and registration please," The cop said. Elliott took them out of the glove compartment and handed them to him. "Thank you," the police man said as another cop walked up and knocked on Cordillia's window. "Hello," he said, "Will you please step out of the vehicle." "What is this?" Cordillia asked, "You can't tell me what to do. Were we speeding? Elliott is a good driver and you can't do anything to him. And I am Cordillia Chase, uh Fatone I mean, and you will NOT do anything t." "Mam, mam, please calm down. We need to inspect the car. It was reported that someone in this vehicle was armed with a weapon. We need to see if there is a dangerous weapon in here, and if you have a license for it." Cordillia began to sweat. "Um. Officer, you have beautiful eyes," she said with a low, sexy voice, as she ran her fingers up her thighs, "and a sexy hair-do. Ooo, and you have big, long hands. You know what they say about guys with big hands. Mmm, I'd love to see what's under that naughty uniform. It makes you look so hot." She took her hair clip out. Next, she took off her coat and crossed her legs. Then she slowly pulled down the straps of her spaghetti-strap top around her shoulders, and stared into his eyes. She moved closer and grabbed his shirt. She continued by very slowly moving her lips to his ear. She whispered in his ear and grabbed between his legs, "So big boy, you wouldn't be questioning me, you believe me. Don't you?" "Uhh." he said sweating. She pulled her shirt down lower, revealing her bra. "Y.I.I b..b..believe you, ya..ya..yes." he stuttered. "Good," Cordillia whispered, "I hope I'll see you again.soon." And she smacked his butt. He backed up into a tree, stumbled, and tipped his hat and got in the car.  
  
The other officer hit him on the head, and got out of the car. Cordillia pulled her shirt back up. "Good job," Hotaru said happily, "you're so good. You always save our butts." "Well," bragged Cordillia, "I'm not famous for nothing." There was another knock on the window. Cordillia opened the door. It was the first cop. It was Officer Jenny?! "Um hi Officer Jenny. I'm so sorry about this whole misunderstanding. We'll just be going," Cordillia said with a smile. "Oh no you won't," Jenny said firmly, "Cordillia Chase, you are under arrest for possetion of an illegal armed weapon and attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent. If you abuse this right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, and you can't afford one, one will be provided for you." "I can afford one, thank you very much!" Cordillia snapped back. Jenny grabbed her out of the car and slammed her on the trunk as Cordillia gave her an evil glare. "Wait!" Hotaru cried, "You can't take her! She's.She's.Um.YOU CAN'T!" "And why not?" Jenny said perkily. "Excuse me!" Hotaru snapped. "Do not.EVER talk to my friend like that, EVER again!" Cordillia said turning slowly to glare at the officer. Jenny pushed her harder against the car. "Do you want more charges against you for insulting a cop Mrs. Chase?" she questioned. "It's Fatone, Ms. Jenny!" Cordillia corrected. "Officer Jenny," Officer Jenny said as she snapped on the handcuffs tightly, "Now get into the car." Cordillia climbed into the back of the police car. The cop in the front turned and winked at her. She glared and switched her head to look out the window. Officer Jenny climbed in the front of the car. She grabbed the steering wheel, and drove off. Behind was Hotaru, a tear full of terror, hatred, loneliness, and questions dripped down her cheek. Who called them, she thought. Then she tightened her fists, got back in the limo, and slammed the door shut. 


	4. Determination

Chapter IV:  
  
Determination  
  
"Elliott, to Hitomi Kanzaki's household please." said Hotaru with a slight hint of anger in her voice. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at a small white house that looked like a shack. Windows were half shattered, the front door was battered, the white picket fence was partially torn down, and weeds (dead and alive) were all over the yard, and wild plants were climbing on the walls. "Well, I guess this is Hitomi's home sweet home. You can go now Elliott." said Hotaru, disgusted, yet sorry for the house Hitomi lived in. Hotaru busted the gate open (since it wouldn't open) and walked towards the front door. Hotaru knocked on the door, but there was no answer. "Knock, knock." said Hotaru. But there was still no answer, so Hotaru pushed opened the door. Inside, the rooms were musty. There was water dripping onto the floor by the overflowing kitchen sink, a three- legged table, and a broken television set with a cushionless couch. No one was there, so Hotaru decided to go into the hallway. As she was walking down the short hallway, there was a cheap picture of a guy with an odd shaped haircut, tan skin, brown eyes, and was wearing a red shirt with khaki pants with big, black boots. "Hmm. That must be Van." Said Hotaru fixing the tilted picture.  
  
After a few minutes opening doors, looking in the rooms, and shutting doors, she finally came to the door at the end of the hallway. "I hope Hitomi's in here." Said Hotaru frustrated, slowly opening the door. She found Hitomi on a queen mattress with no bed legs at the bottom. The room was a dirty pink from the dirt on the walls, a closet with no door found with big t-shirts and tight black pants. One of the windows was completely shattered, and the other one was half shattered with the curtains being white, raggedy, dirty linens. Beside Hitomi's so called bed, was an old telephone on the floor. Hitomi's eyes were closed, and the rest of her body was covered by the comforter. "Oh my god! Hitomi!" Hotaru screamed, and threw the comforter off Hitomi's body. "Hey!" Hitomi yelled. "Ugh, eeww!!!" Hotaru yelled, and threw the comforter back on Hitomi. "Did you call the police Hitomi?!?!" Hotaru yelled to the door (because she obviously didn't want to see Hitomi.) "Yeah, I called because Cordillia took out the gun, and I wanted to get back at her for all the times she was mean to me. Are we still friends Hotaru?" asked Hitomi. "Not anymore! Friends don't make a catastrophe to another's friend!" yelled Hotaru, and ran out of the house. 'How could she do this?' she said in her mind. Water started to fill in her eyes. She started to run. Run home.  
  
When she got home, the adrenaline started to pump even more because she knew what she was going to do. Hotaru changed into her white, knee length silky night gown. She put on a red silk robe and opened the white see-through curtains to her canopy and took a knife out of her robe pocket.  
  
The doorbell rang. Outside was Seto Kaiba. "Hotaru?" he yelled. No answer. So he walked in. He heard sobbing upstairs. "That's Hotaru!" he yelled, and started to run up the stairs. He busted open Hotaru's double doors and saw she was going to cut her arm. "Hotaru, no! Don't do it!" screamed Seto, and ran to Hotaru and grabbed the knife from her hand. Hotaru started crying even harder, and started trying to get the knife, but Seto wouldn't let her. He threw the knife into the fireplace. Hotaru fell back and kept on crying. "Hotaru, get a hold of yourself! What's the matter?" he said, cradling her in his arms, one hand stroking her hair. "Cordillia's..." Hotaru started sobbing, "In . jj.Jail.And it's.all . Hitomi's. fault.." Seto started at Hotaru, shocked. "Cordillia's in jail? Then we'll bail her out." Replied Seto, "It's okay Hotaru."  
  
Later, the two arrived at the station. "I'm going to go get Cordillia out, okay Hotaru?" asked Seto. "No! You have to stay here." Retorted Hotaru quickly. Seto paused for a moment. "Andrew, could you please enter the station and bail out Cordillia Chase please? Here's the money." Said Seto giving Andrew the bail money. "Yes, sir." Replied Andrew calmly, and got out of the limo. After Andrew left, Hotaru lifted her head to see Seto's face. Seto turned his head to see Hotaru passionately gazing into his eyes with her innocent, purple eyes. Next thing you know, they were kissing! Cordillia ran out of the station happily and opened the back limo door to see Seto and Hotaru making out. Cordillia gasped, then screamed in delight, "I'm so proud of you two! You were macking!" Hotaru and Seto immediately got off each other and sat properly in the limo. Cordillia anxiously got into the limo. "So, Seto." said Cordillia jerking Seto with her elbow. "Nothing went on Cordillia." Answered Seto sternly. "Oh, something went on in this limousine. Hitomi? Where are you? Did you take notes? A video recording? Tape recording? Anything?" asked Cordillia. Hitomi popped out of the back seat. "Yup." She said pulling out all the information. "Good, now I can yell at you," replied Cordillia, "You idiot! You little bitch! What the hell did you do that for?!" "Well, I decided to get back at you for all the times you've been mean to me." Retorted Hitomi proudly. "That's it! You're gonna get it!! I can't believe. Get over here!" Cordillia screamed. The limousine left with the two girls yelling. 


	5. A Birthday Wish

Chapter V:  
  
A Birthday Wish  
  
The next morning, the sun was up bright and early. Birds were singing, butterflies fluttering over the fields of flowers, squirrels and chipmunks chattering about in the trees, and Hitomi just woke up half asleep. "Ugh, today is not a good day." Said Hitomi to herself. Hitomi fell back on her bed, but then jerked back up. "Today's my birthday!" screamed Hitomi in delight. A frown appeared on Hitomi's face. "But no one will want to celebrate it with me, besides Amano, Merle, and Allen." said Hitomi stuttering, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. She curled herself up in her bed, and started to cry.  
  
"YAY!" yelled Cordillia, "Today is going to be the best day ever!" she said twirling around. "And why is that?" asked Joey. "Because we're going to the Philly!" said Cordillia. "We're going to Philadelphia?" asked Joey. "NO JOEY!" yelled Cordillia, "I forgot what it's called. Let me call Hotaru." A tear of sweat appeared on Joey's forehead. Riiiiiiiiing!!!!!! Riii.. "Hello?" "Hotaru, where are we going again today?" asked Cordillia. "We're going to the Philippines Cordillia. Let me guess.. You told Joey we were going to Philadelphia." Said Hotaru. "Um. No." said Cordillia nervously. "Wait, is it going to be cold in the Philippines?" asked Cordillia. "CORDILLIA!" yelled Hotaru. "What?" asked Cordillia. "I told you, it's tropical climate." Answered Hotaru angrily. "Okay, Joey, pack a sweater and pants." Said Cordillia. "No! Cordillia, it's HOT in the PHILIPPINES!" screamed Hotaru into the phone. "Oh, okay.. Joey, pack two sweaters." Said Cordillia. The other line hung up. "Hotaru? Hotaru? Are you there? Hotaru?" asked Cordillia.  
  
Hitomi's phone rang. "Hello?" she answered. "Um, Hi Hitomi," Hotaru said with a slight tone of unsureness in her voice, "I just wanted to say." Hitomi's face lit up. 'I can't believe it! Hotaru remembered my birthday!" she thought. "Well," Hotaru said, "Cordillia, Joey, Seto, and I are going to the Philippines for a while, so don't try calling." "Okay," Hitomi answered disappointed. "Bye," Hotaru said and hung up. Hitomi hung up the phone and looked out the window. She stared into the bright sunlight. She remembered how Van used to hold her, the way he used to tell her that everything was O.k. The way he used to make her feel so special, like the luckiest woman, no person, in the whole universe. A tear dripped down her face. She felt a cold hand wipe it off her cheek. She turned around quickly, but no one was there. "Hhhhha! Oh.Ohhh my gosh." Hitomi said shocked as her eyes brightened looking at all the balloons, flowers, presents, cake, and decorations. A big banner was displayed across the room. It said, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HITOMI!' Hitomi gasped, and dropped to her knees and began to cry. 'Who did this for me?!" she yelled, " No one would do this for me. Anyone. Is anyone there? Anyone?. V." Hitomi's eyes began to fill with water. "V, Van?" she finally forced out. "No, It can't be. He's. He's gone, forever."  
  
"Joey, are you done packing yet!" Cordillia screamed from Downstairs. Upstairs, Joey yelled back, "Almost. Are you sure we're suppost to back these warm clothes." "Of course," Cordillia replied, "Don't forget your parka."  
  
Diiiiiing, Di-Diiiiiing! Diiiiin, Di-Diiiiiing! "Hold on!" Cordillia yelled. "Mmmm.." Hotaru sighed, as she pushed open the door. Seto was about to walk in, but Hotaru pushed him out of the way, and walked in. She dropped her bags at the entryway. "Get those too," she demanded. Seto got up, from the floor, and smiled as he grabbed the bags. Hotaru glared at him, and walked to the second floor.  
  
"May I help you Mr. ." the butler asked. "Mr. Kaiba," Seto said. "Excuse me Mr. Kaiba." "It's OK," Seto said. "May I ask what your intensions of being here are." "Well," answered Seto, "I'm here to see Cordillia. We are." "Mr. Kaiba! Ms. Chase is engaged. May I ask Sir, how you got through security." The butler interrupted. "Well, let me have you know, I am not having an affair with Coridllia!" Seto snapped back. The butler put his arm on Seto's back, "Let me lead you to the exit. Please wait outside while I alert Ms. Chase." He pushed Seto out, and looked at the security guards, "Please give Mr. Kaiba extra attention." And slammed the door.  
  
Upstairs, Hotaru walked down the hall to the master bedroom. She opened Cordillia's door. Inside, was Cordillia and Joey, standing in big, bulky Eskimo suits. "Joey! Put on your hood!" Cordillia yelled as she through it on, "Sorry for making you wait Hotaru. We couldn't find Joey's heated jacket, but don't worry. We did find his snow boots. Do you have any chains for our tires, I'm not sure if we have any. Joey, don't forget your thermal underwear." Hotaru closed her eyes, and hit herself in the head. 


	6. One Sweet Day

Chapter VI:  
  
One Sweet Day  
  
(Italicized words are lyrics taken from the single, "One Sweet Day"© by: Mariah Carey & Boyz II Men)  
  
iSorry I never told you, I'll I wanted to say. Now it's too late to hold you, because you've flown away. So far away.  
  
Not ever, had I imagined. Living, without your smile. Feeling, and knowing you hear me. It keeps me alive. ALIVE!  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven. Like so many friends we've lost along the way. Yukari, Folken, Malaika, Ryu, Van. And I know, eventually, we'll be together. One sweet day. Darling, I never showed you. I just assumed you'd always be there.  
  
I took your presence for granted. But I always cared, and I missed the love we shared.  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven. Like so many friends we've lost along the way. And I know, eventually, we'll be together. One sweet day.  
  
Although, the sun will never shine the same, I'll always look to a brighter day.  
  
Oh Lord, I know, when I'm laying down to sleep. You will always listen, as I pray.  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven. Like so many friends we've lost along the way. And I know, eventually, we'll be together. One sweet day. Eventually, I'll see you in heaven./i  
  
Hitomi grasped her pillow tightly, and tears rolled down her cheeks, "Oh Van.I miss you. Please Van, I want to be held in your arms once more. Van, I love you. No one is here to celebrate my birthday. Oh Van, did you send all the presents? No! I know you didn't. You can't. Not ever again. The only person who wished me a Happy Birthday, was Amano. He didn't even come over. Just a telephone call. Oh Van, do you think Merle and Allen remember? Hotaru didn't. Actually, she probably didn't even care. Cordillia the same. They didn't even invite me on their trip! Van, I don't know how much longer I can live without you. I hide my sadness for the whole day, but it all unravels every night. Oh Van." Hitomi rolled over. Bright lights flashed outside. BEEP, BEEP!! Hitomi jumped up, out of bed.  
  
"Cordillia," Hotaru complained, "I still don't see why we're asking Hitomi to come. You don't even like her." "Well," Cordillia replied ignorantly, trying to think of an excuse, "I.Well I, um.I just, um, just want to, uh, have Hitomi come, because. Because, uh, I don't want her to . Wreck our houses! Yeah! I don't want my house wrecked, because remember last time she through a party there." Cordillia wiped the sweat from her forehead. Hotaru gave her an unsure look "Um, Ok." She said as Hitomi came out of the house. "Hey guys, just stopped by to say goodbye?" Hitomi said. "Hhhh, get in," Cordillia sighed. Hitomi suddenly pulled out two, overstuffed suitcases, and threw them in the limo. The car sunk lower to the ground. Hitomi jumped in. Big drops of sweat appeared on Cordillia and Hotaru's foreheads.  
  
Hotaru, Seto, Hitomi, and Joey were sleeping in the back of the limo. Cordillia continued to drink her coffee as she thought, 'Why can't I fall asleep? I feel so energetic for some reason. Hmmm? Oh well.' She looked over at Hitomi. She was laying on Seto's lap. Cordillia threw her on the floor and replaced her with Hotaru. She continued by placing Seto's hand on her butt. Cordillia smiled with satisfaction and wrapped Joey's arms around her. She closed her eyes, and quickly reopened and looked over at Hotaru and Seto. Then she placed Joey's hand on her butt, and smiled. Cordillia closed her eyes, and fell asleep.  
  
Later, Hitomi yawned, and stretched out her arms. She got up, and sat down on the seats. Hitomi looked out the window at the bright stars. It was a full moon tonight. It dimly lit up the desert landscape. The sky was so clear, pitch back, and filled with millions of dazzling stars. Hitomi rolled down the window, and let the desert breeze blow on her face. She closed her eyes. The cool, night wind felt so good blowing through her hair, caressing her face. Hitomi opened her eyes, and stared up at the dim moon, "iSorry I never told you, I'll I wanted to say./i" 


	7. Paybacks

Chapter VII:  
  
Paybacks  
  
The limo pulled up to the airport. Everyone in the backseat stretched and yawned. Hotaru noticed that she was laying on Seto. They both looked at each other and jumped away. Cordillia frowned. Hitomi smiled. The five got out of the car. The moon sparkled light down on the limo. Elliott opened the trunk, and each person got their luggage. "You can carry mine Seto," Hotaru said with a glare. Seto grabbed them with a sheepish smile on his face. Hotaru informed, "On the way to your house, Cordillia, Seto, very rudely, made me pack AND carry the luggage. I fixed that when we got to your house. Paybacks are a bitch!" "Like you Hitomi!" Cordillia added. Hitomi stuck out her tongue. Cordillia stepped on her foot with her three- inch heeled boots. Hitomi covered her mouth, and screamed with pain. The two glared at each other, and Hotaru came and dragged them by their ears into the airport.  
  
Inside, the five went through security, and then walked over to the digital schedule. "Which one is us?" Cordillia asked. Hotaru gave her, her ticket. It read:  
  
bFLIGHT 168 * ARIZONA - PHILLIPINE ISLANDS * DEPARTS: 11:35p.m. · ARRIVES: 11:27p.m./b  
  
Cordillia looked up at the screen. It matched the ticket. "Err," she complained. Cordillia walked over to the Information desk. She said something to the lady behind the desk. The lady looked confused and shook her head 'no'. Cordillia looked up and then looked back at the lady. She said something to her and, the lady shook her head 'yes' and smiled. Hotaru looked up at the screen. It now read:  
  
bFLIGHT 169 (featuring: the great Cordillia Chase!) * The best state in the whole world, ARIZONA - The artic, PHILLIPINE ISLANDS * DEPARTS: 11:35p.m. · ARRIVES: 11:27p.m./b  
  
A drop of sweat appeared on the side of Hotaru's forehead. She covered her face and quickly dragged Joey and Seto on the plane. Hitomi saw a security guard coming, and quickly tried to sneek onto the plane with the others. Cordillia followed. The security guard stopped them. "Sorry ladies," the man lady said with a deep voice, "each passenger needs to be patted down first." She lifted up her hat. It was Amara! " Oh hello Cordillia!" she said. "H, hi," Cordillia responded nervously. Amara smiled and grabbed Hitomi. She felt up and down her body, very roughly. Hitomi began to sweat. Cordillia smiled as Amara felt around Hitomi's breasts. Then, she moved slowly down Hitomi, to her legs. She slowly ran her fingers up her thighs, starting up her skirt. "Will you please remove your clothes?" Amara said. Hitomi quickly ran onto the plane. Amara smiled and looked at her watch as Cordillia began to sweat. Hitomi peeked from inside and a smile arose on her face. She thought as she pulled out her camera, 'Now it's Cordillia's turn. Oh sweet revenge.'  
  
"Oh. It's eleven-thirty. Sorry Cordillia, my shift is over. I'll have to pat you down some other time." Amara said. Cordillia replied, "No! No, it's o-kay. It's really o.k." A tall, muscular, sexy man with slicked-back, pitch-black hair walked over in a tight, blue, flight attendant shirt. "Hello Bruno," Amara said, "I was just finishing the random searches. Ms. Chase is next." "I see, well step right up," he said with a deep voice, and a slight forein accent. Cordillia smiled and stuck her tongue out at Hitomi as she lifted her arms. Bruno placed his long hands around Cordillia's waist as she smiled.  
  
Later, Cordillia sat down and Joey put his had on her leg. She looked over at Hotaru and smiled. They both looked behind them at Hitomi. Hotaru frown at the mess Hitomi had made. "More food! Chop, chop. And exnay on the etchupkay this time!" The flight attendants frowned, and brought her plates of food. Five more attendants came. Hotaru frowned. "Cordillia," she said, "are you sure we should have put her in first class? The plane hasn't even started yet, and she's ordered more food then everyone on the plane will eat, added together." "Umm.." responded Cordillia, "We'll just, um. Just. Oh! I know!" Cordillia threw her boot back and it Hitomi in the head. Hitomi fell across the two chairs. "Oh, good," one flight attendant said, "She's asleep." "Uh, yeah," Cordillia said nervously. Hotaru smiled at the attendant with an uneasy smile. She looked back at Cordillia with a glare. 


	8. Back of the Plane

Chapter VIII:  
  
Back of the Plane  
  
Just then, the pilot of the plane spoke on the intercom, "Okay ladies and gentlemen, before we take off, please make sure to have your seatbelts on and please turn off all electronics until further notice. Also, please try to stay seated at all times." Then the co-pilot signaled one of the flight attendants to come to the cockpit. Then the flight attendant came out with two other flight attendants and carried Hitomi out of her seat to the back of the plane. "Okay, we're ready for takeoff." Said the pilot and started speeding up the plane. Cordillia then picked up her cellular phone and called Mandy. "Hi Mandy!" said Cordillia happily. "Hi." Replied Mandy. "Guess what? I'm on the plane, and we're getting ready to take off!" said Cordillia. "Umm. Are you sure you're supposed to be on the phone right now?" asked Mandy. "Of course I'm sure Mandy." Then a flight attendant walked up to Cordillia and said, "Mam, will you please turn off your cellular phone, put on your seatbelt, and give me your autograph?" "No, no, and yes." Said Cordillia taking out a paper and pen from her purse. Hotaru saw Cordillia put down her cellular phone. She quickly took her it and put on her seatbelt and turned back around. "Thanks." Said the attendant and walked towards the back of the plane.  
  
Later, Cordillia took off her seatbelt and put her head through the crack of the seats where Hotaru and Seto were sitting. She saw Hotaru was asleep and said, "Hey Seto, if you close your curtains then you could make a move on Hotaru." Said Cordillia winking. Seto replied, "I'll close both the curtains and stuff that crack so that we can have our privacy." "That's right Seto!" Yelled Cordillia, and put a video camera through the crack. "Cordillia!" said Joey, and took the camera out. "Joey!" said Cordillia and put the camera back in. The two then started fighting and tugging at the camera. The flight attendant walked over to their seats and said, "Excuse me, but we would like it if you two would quiet down." Then she looked at Cordillia and saw she didn't have her seatbelt on again. "And please mam," she said locking the seatbelt, "keep your seatbelt on!" and returned to the back of the plane. "See Joey, look what you did!" said Cordillia angrily.  
  
Hitomi's eyes fluttered open. "Hmm. Huh? Where am I?" asked Hitomi. "You're at the back of the plane mam." Replied a flight attendant. "What? Why!?" she screamed. "Because," said the flight attendant, "you were a nuisance and causing trouble. Just be lucky we didn't throw you off the plane while the airplane was in flight like the last person we had on this plane." Hitomi sighed, and thought to herself, "Why is it always me who always gets in trouble?" Cordillia replied, "Because, Hitomi, you're stupid and you just happen to be in the right place at the wrong time." And walked into the bathroom.  
  
Later, Cordillia was the only one of her friends awake. She was watching 'Grease' on one of the small televisions in front of her. Hotaru's head fell onto Seto's lap. Cordillia quickly noticed, and instantly snapped a picture. Then her attention was caught in the movie again. She began to sing along, "da, da, da, da.those summer nu.I-I-I-ITES!" Hotaru fell into the isle with her eyes wide open.  
  
After the movie, Cordillia looked at Joey with great lust. Her fingers slowly ran up his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. His eyes opened and a sly smile swept across his face. Then she caught him in a romantic kiss. He took off her shirt, and started on her bra. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began to kiss his chest violently. An anxious flight attendant pulled back the curtain. "Um.." she started, "this is a public plane, and ..um.. well, this is indecent exposure. There are minors on this plane." Cordillia quickly grabbed Joey's arm and rushed into the bathroom. Hitomi smiled and followed them in. The door locked and quickly re-opened, sending Hitomi flying back into her seat. The door was instantly re-locked.  
  
Later, Hotaru and Seto were holding hands watching 'Titanic'. "Seto, did you feel that?" Hotaru said, lifting the headphone off of Seto's ear. "No," he responded. "It felt like. wet, water or something," she said. "Hmm.." he thought. They both looked up as tears poured down Hitomi's cheeks. Cordillia pulled Hitomi back and replaced the tape in her video camera. "This time, don't get caught up in the movie. You're supposed to be taping." Hotaru glared at them as she ripped out the film from the videotape. She put her headphones back on and rested her head on Seto's chest. She smiled as she held tightly onto his hand. 'This is the perfect moment,' she thought. Briefly remembering Matt, her smile quickly faded. 'But how can I trust him?' This thought remained in her head. She looked up at Seto's beautiful face. He was sleeping again. A teal rolled down her cheek. Hitomi was the only one to see this. Sympathy flourished deep inside Hitomi. She also remembered Matt, and how much he hurt Hotaru. 'He was such a jerk.' Hitomi actually felt bad for Hotaru. 'She had been through so much and is such a nice person. She didn't deserve all this pain.' An evil smirk appeared on Hitomi's face, "I hope he does hurt her. Seto's mine and it's her fault for holding onto my man. She'll get what she deserves, I can feel it coming." 


	9. The Long Shortcut

Chapter IX:  
  
The Long Shortcut  
  
The black rental car sped down the dark, deserted road. The wind blew through the girls' hair. The moon sparkled in Cordillia's eye, as she continued to drive down the dark, dusty road. "Um, Cordillia," Hotaru queried, "Don't you think we should have followed the guys, instead of taking our own way?" "Of course not!" Cordillia responded smugly, "I know exactly where we're going! We will beat the guys there by miles. This shortcut was a great idea." "Cordillia, you don't even know any of the roads in the Philippines.. Um, nevermind. You never listen to me anyway. Just keep driving us into the oblivion." Hotaru said sarcastically. "Hotaru," Cordillia retorted ignorantly, taking her eyes off the road, "I do to listen to you! Why do you think I bring you to meetings with me. I always am asking you for help." Hotaru replied, "Cordillia! You always are listening to yourself! Your ego is way too big! It's all because you." "Cordillia!! Watch out!!!" Hitomi screamed as she jumped from the back seat, and grabbed the wheel. She turned it quickly. 'THUD'! The three girls were thrown around as the car spun around and swirved to the side of the road. It stopped. Smoke poured from under the hood of the car. The girls looked at each other. Cordillia ran her finger across her cheek, brushing her hair behind her ear. She looked at her hand. A smeared line of blood ran along it. She adjusted the rear-view mirror, to look at her face. Small rivulets of blood dripped down her cheek. "You guys." she whimpered, "are you ok?" "Yeah," they both replied. They looked to the dirt road. A dark figure laid in the middle of the street. "Wha.What did we do?" Hitomi inquired fretfully. "I hope he's not." Cordillia said nervously, "dead." "You guys!" Hotaru said, as a tear dripped down her cheek, "Don't say things like that! Just stay calm. This isn't a really big deal. We'll just call for help." They looked at each other. Cordillia reached into her purse and pulled out a cell phone. She dialed the number. Cordillia heard a lady speaking a foreign language, followed by, "Press two, if you speak English" "Tres, en hable Espanol." Cordillia pressed 2.  
  
"Hello! 9-1-1, what's your emergency?" a lady said with a filipino accent.  
  
"Yes, um, we're in the middle of no where, and we just hit a person. We were driving to our hotel and.well, we kinda got lost. I didn't see the man."  
  
"Who is with you?"  
  
"It's me, and my two friends."  
  
"Yes, is the man alive?"  
  
"We're not exactly sure. Actually, we don't even," "Cordillia," Hotaru interrupted. Cordillia stuck her hand in Hotaru's face as she continued "know if it's a man. We can't," "Cordillia!" Hotaru said again. Cordillia looked at her and signaled with her eyes to be quiet. "really see detai." "CORDILLIA!" Hotaru and Hitomi yelled. Cordillia covered the phone. "What!" Cordillia said agitatedly. "It's gone." Hitomi whispered. "What?!" Cordillia said. "It's gone." Hotaru informed. There was a banging noise on the back of the car. The girls quickly rolled up the windows.  
  
"Hello? Hello? Are you ok?" the operator asked. Cordillia shook nervously. Her trembling hand dropped the phone. Hotaru grabbed on to her arm. Cordillia turned to Hitomi, with a nervous look. They slowly turned around, struggling to keep their eyes open. Then they heard a loud thump on the top of the vehicle. All three girls jumped. Hitomi bit her lip, as Hotaru squeezed Cordillia's arm tightly. They looked up and watched the roof in terror. Sweat poured down the side of their faces. The footsteps pounded along the roof of the car. A shrill screeching noise ran along the top of the vehicle. A dark, shadowy head peeked slowly down from the top of the car. It's large, glowing red eyes sent piercing terror through the girls. The three just stared at the thing. It had no face, only two fiery eyes. It climbed down from the vehicle. It put it's khaki hat on, covering its face. It brushed off it's black suit, as Cordillia, Hitomi, and Hotaru watched in terror. Cordillia pulled her skirt up, and pulled out her pistol, which was attached by a strip of leather around her thigh. She held it tightly, glaring at the thing outside. Her finger slid back slowly. Three shots were fired. The mysterious figure fell to the floor. Cordillia fired two more shots. The thing remained motionless. "W.What was . that, that. thing?" Hitomi bleated. "I don't know." Cordillia said, starting to breath again, "but someone needs to see if it's dead." "Cordillia!" Hotaru cried, "This always happens in movies! It will suddenly jump up when we turn around, or something." Then she grabbed onto the steering wheel, and rammed her foot onto the gas pedal. 'THUMP!' She ran over the body again. 'ch-ch-ch...BOOM!' Smoke began to pour from under the hood again. This time, a lot more than the last. The sound returned, 'ch-ch-ch-ch.' "That doesn't sound good." Hitomi said nervously. The girls stepped out of the car. "Cli-POP!' More smoke poured out. They stared at the car.  
  
Cordillia quickly turned around, remembering the strange man. He was gone. Cordillia gasped, "He's gone again." The girls looked around. Large bushes, marshes, and weeds surrounded the dirt road. There was a rustling noise in a bush behind Hitomi. She slowly came closer and closer to it, with Cordillia and Hotaru behind her. They screamed as a clutter of bats flew out. The bats surrounded them, flying through their hair, ripping their clothing. 'j-j-j-POP!' The car popped up, and another puff of smoke came out of the hood. The bats scattered and flew away. Dead silence surrounded the girls.  
  
Cordillia walked over to the beat-up car. She reached in to pull out the keys. As she was coming out, she bumped her head on the roof. "God damn it!" she cursed, noticing that her earring fell off. "Cordillia!" Hotaru cried, "Hurry up!" Cordillia stuck her hand out of the car to tell her to hold on. Hitomi shivered, "I'm getting kinda cold." "See!" Cordillia rebuked, "I told you we needed to pack warm clothes! I don't know why you made me put all my winter clothes back!" Hotaru frowned. A drop of sweat appeared on the side of her head. Cordillia returned to her search for her earring. Hotaru and Hitomi started to look around again. A bright light came from inside the car. Hitomi called, "Cordillia, what are y,y...A.AHHHHH!" She screamed in pain. She grabbed her hair, pulling it roughly. She screamed in agony, bending down on her knees. Hotaru grabbed her, helping her up. Hitomi stopped. Her body went limp in Hotaru's arms. The light went out in the car. Cordillia ran out. "Hotaru! Hotaru!" she called, "I saw.the, the.thing. It's going to come back!" She was breathing heavily. "What?! When?? Cordillia! When?!" Hotaru yelled. "I don't know! My visions don't give me a time!" Cordillia responded. Hotaru sighed. She handed Hitomi to Cordillia. "The vision knocked her out again. I hope she's ok," Hotaru said. She looked at her watch as she yawned. It was 11:36p.m. They walked back to the car and laid Hitomi in the backseat. Hotaru and Cordillia went back up to the front and sat down. Cordillia grabbed a mirror from her purse, and looked at the dried blood on her face. She pulled out a disinfectant hand cloth, and unwrapped it. She wiped off all the dried blood. Hotaru placed her hand on the gash on Cordillia's face. A feint, purple light came from her hand, and the cut healed. Hotaru smiled. "Thanks," Cordillia said and smiled back. Then they heard a sudden pound behind the car. Cordillia reached in her purse and grasped a small golden 'pen-like' wand, with a teal jewel at the top, and an Earth symbol in the middle. Hotaru pulled out hers too. Hotaru's had a purple jewel with a Saturn symbol in the middle though. Cordillia held hers up, and teal sparks flew from the top of the wand. The jewel began to glow, and a teal light captured Cordillia. Hotaru said, "I've had enough of that creature," and with that, she held up hers. Purple sparks came, and the jewel lit up. The purple light then abducted her too.  
  
The monster crept along the outside of the car. He slid his long trench coat sleeve down, revealing his long, razor-sharp, metal fingernails. He glided them along the back window, slicing it finely, staring at Hitomi. His collar fell back, revealing his mouth full of silver, spike teeth, shaping into an evil grin. Two footsteps trudged behind him. He turned around, dropping his trench coat. The monster had a human-shape body, but it was all black, and his mauve veins ran along the outside of his tight black, demon skin. Cordillia and Hotaru stood in front of him in their Sailor Scout outfits.  
  
Cordillia held a long, black pole, with an arced blade and a sharp thrust in the middle, at each side. The two blades had ancient symbols on them, in a circle, resembling the elements, and two in the middle which stood for life and death. Hotaru held a long black pole, and a blade, similar to Cordillia's Axion, but only on one side and without the symbols. It was more like a small rapier, with one side shorter than the other. She held her Silence Glaive high in the air. It began to blaze with a purple light. Cordillia twirled her Axion swiftly. The sharp blades gathered raging flames, as a red symbols lit up. The monster jumped toward them. Cordillia flipped over him, as Hotaru cut him with her Glaive. He sliced Hotaru across her stomach, and Cordillia jammed her flaming Axion into his back. The monster bent back, screaming in pain. Hotaru got up, and wedged her Glaive into the ground. The atmosphere around them became black with a dead silence. A long, narrow crack bolted under the demon. A purple light bursted through the crevice. Cordillia pulled out her weapon from the creatures back. The monster began to shake comatosely. It started to fade away. The blinding light began to hurt Cordillia's eyes and she turned around, covering her face with her arm. The monster disappeared fully. The environment slowly came back around them.  
  
Hotaru pulled her Silence Glaive out of the road. Cordillia squinted and rubbed her eyes. Purple and teal sparks came from under Hotaru and Cordillia. Their outfits changed back to normal. The girls large weapons, shrunk back into their transforming wands. Hotaru looked at her slashed stomach. A purple light came from inside the wounds, and they slowly closed up. The two girls got in the car and checked on Hitomi. Cordillia stuck the key in the ignition. She turned it several times, but no luck. It made a strange 'whirling' noise. Cordillia dropped her head on the wheel. The horn blew loudly. She opened her eyes slowly. A bright light shot out from them. Her body began to glow too. Hotaru looked around quicky. The light surrounded the car. Hotaru screamed frantically, "Cordillia?! Cordillia! Cordillia." 


	10. The Hurricane

Chapter X:  
  
The Hurricane  
  
(Italicized words are lyrics taken from the single, "Naked"© by: Avril Lavigne)  
  
They rolled over. Cordillia threw her head back, as Joey kissed her neck roughly. He tore her shirt off. She ran her fingers through his hair, continuing down his back. Then she crossed her hands to Joey's chest, ripping the buttons on his shirt open. They began to kiss violently. Joey unsnapped Cordillia's black lace bra, and she pulled the dark purple silk sheets over them.  
  
The two laid side by side, holding each other's hand, staring at the roof. "I love you Cordy," Joey said with a satisfied smile. Cordillia sighed. She turned to Joey and smiled, " I love you too. I'm so glad we got time off of work. I mean, your tour is over, so is mine over. My sisters taking care of the WWE and everything else. I've never felt so free. I mean, I'm always so busy. I've never felt like I have no responsibilities, but. But it does seem like there's something missing." Joey kissed her cheek. She smiled and closed her eyes. A bolt of lightning crashed outside, a roar of thunder echoed through the sky. Cordillia sat up. Joey sat up with her and massaged her shoulders. "I can't sleep," she complained, "I have so much on my mind, and now this! Uh! It's no use. Joey, put on that Kylie Minogue C.D.! Please, sweet sweet honey." Joey rolled his eyes. He got up and unzipped the C.D. case. He pulled out "Fever" by Kylie. Then he put it into the player. Joey pressed the track button to song 3, 'Can't Get You Out Of My Head'. "JOEY!" Cordillia screamed, "You know which song I want!" "We hear that song too much. Can't we." "NOW!" she interrupted. Joey reached over and flipped it to track 2. Cordillia began to swing her head and sing loudly, "It was love, at first sight! Cuz, baby when I hurt you, for the first time." Joey rolled his eyes again, and stuck his head under the pillow. Cordillia continued, "Started runnin' out of luck, thinkin' 'bout givin' up, yeah! Didn't know." A huge crash of lightning roared outside. Cordillia sighed, and got out of bed. She shut off the music, and put her silk robe on. "I'll be back in a little bit," she said as she kissed Joey's head, and she walked outside on the balcony.  
  
Hotaru and Seto were sitting on the bed, watching a romantic show on TV. "This is SO boring," Hitomi said as she grabbed the remote. She changed the channel to a James Bond movie. "Um," Hotaru said with a tone of annoyance in her voice, "We are not watching this. I've seen enough of Pierce." "Well, I didn't know Cordillia when she was dating him. So, we are watching this." Hitomi retorted. Hotaru replied, "Excuse me! Last time I checked, you weren't paying for this room." "Well," Hitomi continued, "last time I checked, I wasn't being a slut and sleeping around with Seto." "What?!" Hotaru screamed, "I'm not sleeping with Seto! You little hentai! I don't sleep around with guys. You can't even have kept track of how many times you did that disgusting pervert Van." "Lay off of Van! At least he had a legal job. All you are is a.. A conniving BITCH!" Hitomi yelled. "WHAT?!" Hotaru shouted, "You are calling me a bitch?!" Hotaru stood up and walked toward Hitomi. "Heh, heh, heh. Um." Hitomi said as she backed up into the wall, "I didn't mean it?" "No," Hotaru said ignorantly, "you meant it." "Well, maybe I did." Hitomi said smugly. Hotaru glared into her eyes, and turned around. Hitomi smiled, and Hotaru quickly turned around. "Huh, huh, huh." Hitomi said as she slid down the wall.  
  
Cordillia closed her eyes, and stood at the edge of the balcony. A cool breeze blew through her hair. She smelled the musky smell of rain and look up. Pitch-black clouds were coming this way. 'I better go tell Hotaru to put on warm p.j.'s. An awful blizzard must be coming.' she thought. She turned around to go inside, and a sudden gust of wind blew against her. She quickly ran to the door, as the wind got stronger. Cordillia gripped the doorknob tightly, and pulled the door open. The wind pushed it shut quickly. She struggled to pull it open. The wind was just too strong. She pulled with all her strength. The window next to the door bursted open. The window shattered and pieces of glass flew through the room. Joey jumped up. He pulled the sheets over him to protect him from the glass. A newspaper blew onto the back of Cordillia's head. She threw it off and screamed, "JOEY! JOEY! Are you ok?!" No answer. The wind was blowing too hard. She couldn't hear anything, except the rough howling of the wind. Cordillia crawled to the edge of the balcony. She grabbed onto the railing, and pushed herself onto her feet. Then she darted toward the broken window. She then jumped through. The wind extended her risky jump. She landed on the hard tile, and slid through the pieces of glass, slicing her body numerous times. Cordillia pushed her bloody hands against the floor. She began to crawl towards the bed. Joey pushed the covers off him, and saw Cordillia on the floor. He pulled her onto the bed. The blood soaked into the sheets. "Are you ok?" Joey said shocked. "Yeah," Cordillia moaned. "I just got a few scratches." The wind continued to blow hard.  
  
Hotaru's eyes slowly opened. She heard a rough beating against the window. She looked at Seto lying next to her. Slowly, she climbed out of bed. On her way to the window she stepped something that tickled her foot. Hotaru slowly bent down and picked it up. It was a white feather. "Why is there a dove feather in here?" she said sarcastically, "I don't remember seeing any cranes in the Philippines before." The harsh rapping began to get louder on the window. Hotaru walked over to the window. Slowly, she pulled the white drapes apart. She dropped the feather and a sharp pain shot up her spine. She remained motionless, as a dark figure starred at her. The woman had evil eyes that glowed in the moonlight. Her hair was long and nappy. It floated in the air. She opened her mouth, revealing razor teeth. A small drop of blood dripped off her tooth, and down her chin. Her eyes suddenly opened widely. Her head began to shake rapidly, but her eyes seemed to stay and stare at Hotaru, sending shrill terror into her heart. Hotaru screamed out loudly, and looked away. The window bursted open. Hotaru continued screaming, as she ran towards the bed. The wind carried her into the wall. Seto was blown onto the floor. Him and Hitomi crashed into the door, which broke open. They slid out into the wall of the long hallway. They looked, and the door next to them broke open too. Cordillia and Joey came flying out, and slamming into the wall also.  
  
Hotaru pushed herself over toward the door. With trembling hands, she tried to keep herself up. Slowly, she crawled towards the door, but couldn't go any further. She dropped on the floor, and extended her hand in front of the door.  
  
Cordillia, Joey, Hitomi, and Seto held onto each other tightly, trying not to get separated. "Where's Hotaru?!" Cordillia yelled. Seto barely heard her over the howling wind. He replied, "She was still in the room!" Cordillia glanced over at the room. She let go of Joey's hand, and pushed herself against the floor. Quickly, she jumped up, grabbing onto the doorway. She pulled herself inside. In the room, Hotaru laid motionless by the door. Cordillia grabbed her and pulled her onto her back. Then she pulled her over one of her shoulders. She held her tightly with one arm, with the other she reached out the door. Joey stretched his arm out, and Cordillia grabbed on. Joey pulled them to the other side. They all grabbed onto each other again.  
  
Time passed, as the five sat there, trembling. A large tear dropped down Cordillia's cheek, it blew off, down the hall. Suddenly, all the doors slammed shut. The wind in the hallway stopped. Everyone looked around. The hallway was dark. All the lights were broken from the wind. The four stood up. Seto carried Hotaru in his arms. They walked down the long, gloomy hallway. At the end was a flight of stairs, which they walked down. They got down the stairs into the empty lobby. No one was there. It was torn apart from the wind. Hitomi walked over to the window. Outside, the terrible storm was still going on. She gave a confused look and turned around to help the others find someone in the hotel. Cordillia and Joey went down one hall, and Hitomi and Seto went down the other. Seto was still carrying Hotaru in his arms. Hitomi looked at her, and ran her hand across her cheek. She turned and began opening doors. They searched the whole hallway, but it was vacant. Cordillia and Joey were having the same luck. Hitomi decided she just couldn't take it anymore. The thought of being trapped in there was eating at her. She ran back down the hall, and busted the doors open in the lobby. A huge gust of raging wind threw her violently into the wall. The wind shot down the hallways and up the stairs. Seto lay on top of Hotaru, protecting her from the prevailing wind. Cordillia and Joey were also caught by the powerful wind. They held tightly onto each other, trying to overcome the dominant wind, but it was just too powerful. They forced themselves into a room, and struggled to close the door. Joey finally pushed it shut. Cordillia slid down the door in relief. They were safe for a while. The room was dark, and lacked windows. Joey sat down and held her tightly.  
  
Down the opposite hallway, Seto struggled to keep Hotaru safe. He wrapped his body around her, trying to keep his thoughts positive. "I know we'll make it out of here," he whispered, "it'll all be ok."  
  
Hitomi covered her eyes, resisting letting the flying dust into them, although she could still feel it hitting her. She seemed to sense every little speck, feeling like small needles shooting into her legs. Suddenly, the lobby doors busted open and white feathers were flying in, soon calming the storm. Hitomi opened her eyes and saw the feathers. ".Van," she quietly said to herself. "No, it can't be." she rushed to the window and saw a white glowing light fading in the distance. She smiled, and tears ran down her cheeks. "Thank you." Seto looked up, "The storm stopped? That was quick." Hotaru slowly opened her eyes. "Seto, what happened?" she said looking into his eyes. He was so happy that she was all right that he slowly bent down and kissed her passionately. As Hitomi was looking at the couple, she had thoughts of happiness, sadness, anger, and jealousy.  
  
I wake up in the morning, put on my face. The one that's gonna get me. through another day. Doesn't really matter how I feel inside. This life is life a game sometimes.  
  
Then you came around me, the walls just disappeared. Nothing to surround me, keep me from my fears. I'm unprotected. See how I've opened up, oh! You've made me trust.  
  
Cuz' I've never felt like this before, I'm naked around you. Does it show? You see right through me and I can't hide. I'm naked around you, and it feels so right.  
  
"Cordillia, do you think Seto knows me well?" asked Hotaru. "Of course he does!" said Cordillia, "why else would I despise him? He knows you better than Joey knows me! Why are you asking that?" "Just curious." answered Hotaru. Cordillia gasped, "You're going to do it aren't you?" "What? No! Cordillia I never said." "I knew it! Okay, okay, remain calm. Oh, you and me have a lot of things to do today!" Cordillia interrupted, and grabbed Hotaru's arm and led Hotaru to her room. 


	11. Betrayed

Chapter XI:  
  
"Betrayed"  
  
"Okay, you know what to do, right?" asked Cordillia excitedly. "Cordillia, there's no point in telling me to do this and make me wear. well. this!" said Hotaru sheepishly looking at herself in the mirror wearing a very short, white, silky lingerie. "Oh, trust me he'll love this." Said Cordillia. "Why'd you pick white of all the colors to wear?" asked Hotaru sarcastically. "Because! You're." Cordillia whispered something in Hotaru's ear. Hotaru gasped, "Cordillia! Oh my gosh, I can't believe this!" and walked out of the room. When she was in the middle of the hallway, she realized she was still in the lingerie and ran back to Cordillia's room. Hitomi just 'happened' to be in the hallway as well. "Well. What have we here? Hotaru dressed in lingerie? That's a first!" she said following Hotaru to Cordillia's room. Hotaru quickly shut the door in Hitomi's face. "Hey! Lemme in Hotaru!" yelled Hitomi. No answer, but she could hear Cordillia and Hotaru conversing (actually, it was Cordillia stopping Hotaru in mid-sentence every time). "This sucks! I can't hear a word they're saying!" said Hitomi angrily to herself, and stomped off to her room.  
  
Later, when dinner was finished, Cordillia was so happy (hyper) that she decided to go and get all her recording equipment ready. Of course, the only people who knew about this were Hotaru and Cordillia (Hitomi was actually surprised and angry that she wasn't able to 'find out' about this scheme going on).  
  
After Cordillia had finished 'preparing', she pushed Hotaru in Hotaru's bedroom. "Okay, Seto's brushing his teeth, Hitomi's asleep, Joey's with Seto, you're. NOT IN PLACE!" yelled Cordillia throwing Hotaru on the canopy. "CORDILLIA!!" yelled Hotaru. Joey and Seto heard Hotaru and Cordillia. "What's going on?" asked Seto. "Ah, just ignore it. They're always like that." Said Joey spitting out his toothpaste. Seto shrugged his shoulders and spit out his toothpaste as well. Seto said his goodnights, and walked to Hotaru's room. Cordillia heard his footsteps and jumped out the window with her mini video camera. When Seto entered, Cordillia popped her head up in the bushes with her video camera on the windowsill. "Hotaru will be so excited!" she said happily. When Seto entered, he saw Hotaru sitting on the bed with a white silk robe on. He thought it was normal, so he went ahead and sat down with her. She turned and smiled at him serenely. "Seto, I love you," said Hotaru. "I love you too," said Seto and put his arms around Hotaru. "Oh my GOSH!" squealed Cordillia in her head, "YES!" "Seto, I love you so much. You don't know how happy you make me," Hotaru whispered. Seto suddenly had a shocked expression on his face. 'She's never said that before. What's she up to? ' Hotaru sat on Seto's lap facing him, hugged him, and started kissing him. Cordillia once again became hyper again. "Ohmygoshohmygosh.YEEK!" Cordillia screamed. Hitomi was sitting beside her. "Whatcha doin?" she asked perkily. "Get outta here!" Cordillia angrily whispered and pushed Hitomi off the first story roof. Hitomi got out of the bushes and thought, "Fine! If you won't tell me, I'll just have to find out for myself!" and ran upstairs.  
  
Seto started to kiss Hotaru roughly and took off the robe Hotaru was wearing. They stopped kissing and he started staring at Hotaru. 'Damn, where'd she get that from?!. I didn't know her boobs were that big either! ' Hotaru just looked at him oddly. He started kissing her again and lay her down. Hitomi had just seen what had happened. She became so furious, she ran to her room and started crying. "I hate you Hotaru. How could she and Cordillia do this to me?! Seto was mine! I'll show her. Just you wait!" The next morning, everyone woke up late. Cordillia's eyes fluttered open and realized what happened last night. "AHH!!" she screamed and laughed. She jumped on the bed and landed on Joey waking him up. "OWW!!!" yelled Joey, which woke up everyone else. "What the hell was that?!" Hitomi yelled in her room. Hotaru and Seto quickly sat up in bed. The cover slipped off onto her lap and realized she was naked. "AHH!!" Hotaru screamed. Cordillia ran to Hotaru's room. "YOU DID IT!!" she yelled, shut the door, and ran downstairs. Hotaru lay down on Seto's lap. "Some night, huh?" he said stroking her 'bed head' hair. ".yeah," she replied as her cheeks began to turn pink. Downstairs, Cordillia yelled, "AND I GOT IT ALL ON VIDEO TAPE!!" Seto and Hotaru exchanged frantic expressions, and quickly put their clothes on.  
  
Later in the afternoon, Hotaru was trying to convince Cordillia to give Hotaru the tape. Seto was out on the second floor lobby on the balcony. Hitomi knew he was going to be there, so she looked around to see if anyone was around (particularly Hotaru and Cordillia) and walked over to Seto. She put a sad expression on her face. "What's wrong Hitomi?" he asked. "Seto, this is hard for me to tell you, but. I love you." Said Hitomi. Seto stared at her shocked. "I. I'm sorry. H-Hitomi. But I have Hotaru," he stuttered. "I know, but I was hoping you could do a favor for me. Could you lean over for a second?" she said with an innocent look on her face. Seto, absent- mindedly, did as told and Hitomi kissed him. He tried to pull away, but Hitomi's grasp wouldn't let him. Hotaru was chasing Cordillia for the tape down the hall when she saw this scene. Hitomi looked at Hotaru and smiled, and pulled Seto in closer. Hotaru stood there with a sheer look of terror on her face. Cordillia came back to see what was going on. She then saw the two and Hotaru ran off to her room with tears swelling in her eyes. Cordillia slapped both upside the head and yelled at them for being idiots. "But I.." Seto began. "But nothing Seto!" Cordillia interrupted, "You just cheated on the most perfect girl in the whole entire universe, and you dump her for. TRAILER TRASH! And Hitomi you're nothing but a cheap, fucking, bitchy slut! God, I absolutely HATE YOUR GUTS MORE THAN EVER!" screamed Cordillia and ran to Hotaru's room. Seto shoved Hitomi to the floor. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I'VE JUST LOST THE ONLY PERSON WHO EVER CARED FOR ME IN MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE! SHE'S THE ONE WHO TURNED MY LIFE AROUND! DID YOU KNOW I USED TO BE A COLD HEARTED BASTARD?! AND SHE STILL LOVED ME FOR WHO I WAS! I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL FOR THIS YOU.YOU TRAMP!" yelled Seto and stormed off. Hitomi was left on the floor, filled with tears. "What have I done?." 


	12. Truth

Chapter XII: Truth  
  
The five got onto the plane and traveled back to Arizona. They all went back to their own houses and unpacked. Seto soon traveled to his own mansion in California. Cordillia then invited Hotaru to stay with her and Joey because of her depression. Hotaru accepted and life returned back to normal, at least Cordillia thought.  
  
"Oh Cordillia." Hitomi whispered through the classroom door. Cordillia looked as a drop of sweat trickled down her cheek. "Um. Just a moment. You may begin your homework on page eighty- five," Cordillia said with a professional tone and walked outside, leaving the door slightly cracked. "Hitomi," Cordillia said angrily, trying to restrain from yelling, "you know I'm in the middle of class. Wait, no you don't. How did you know I was subbing for my sister today?!" "Well," Hitomi said smugly, "I have my sources." "No you don't. I'm your only source, sometimes." Cordillia snapped back. "Actually, I'm here on official business," Hitomi replied. Cordillia gave her a strange look, "Are you the new janitor?" "No," Hitomi continued, "I have to tell you something. Well, Hot." Cordillia saw the principal walking by. She quickly pushed Hitomi into the classroom and slammed the door. She briefly smiled at the class. "Um." she started and was interrupted by the principal entering the room, "This is.um, Hitomi. She is going to speak to you about. abstinence." "How lovely," the principal said, "A guest speaker. I hope you don't mind my intrusion, I just wanted to check how everything was going. If you don't mind, I'd love to see this young lady's lesson. Mrs." "Miss Yoshi," Cordillia said staring blankly at Hitomi, "Actually, Miss Yoshi just wrapped up her speech. She was just about to leave." She smiled at the principal. "No she didn't, she just got here," said a plump boy in the back, followed by an obnoxious chuckle, "But if she's leaving, I can always teach this class. I know a lot about the topic." Cordillia and Hitomi glared at him. "That was an inappropriate comment Austin," the principal said, "I'd like to talk to you after Miss Yoshi presents." Everyone laughed and yelled at him. "Oh, did I she was leaving? I, I meant that she had just wrapped up her introduction," Cordillia lied with an unsure voice. She smiled at the principal, "Please continue Miss Yoshi." "Well." Hitomi started, "Many people's lives have changed since they've. ya know." She winked at the class. Cordillia stepped on Hitomi's foot. "Since they've fu." Cordillia quickly pinched her back and smiled. "Since they've had intercourse. It can cause psychological problems, physical problems, such as STD's, and pregnancy. Although, it's very fun." Cordillia pinched her again, "but don't do it. At your age, you may have urges to. This from your horoscopes." "Hormones," Cordillia corrected as the kids giggled. Hitomi continued, "Yes. Well, um, any questions?" One kid raised his hand. "Nick," Cordillia called. "Yeah, my dad taught me about this subject and he said that." "Any other questions?" Cordillia interrupted as the kids chuckled. "Great," she said skipping Austin's hand, "Let's all thank Hito.Miss Yoshi for coming." Everyone began to applaud. "Thank you SO much for coming! You did a wonderful job. That talk is exactly what our class needed. I feel that they are very educated on the topic now. Please, come again" the principal added. "But I barely." Hitomi said as Cordillia stepped in front of her. "It was a wonder speech. Thanks for visiting," Cordillia said politely as the principal walked out, "Now, continue with your homework. Austin, please step outside. The principal would like to have a word with you, NOW. Hitomi, you've already caused enough commotion here. Why are you here anyways?" Cordillia saw the janitor outside carrying some equipment, through the window, "Hold on just a minute. Watch the class for me." Then she raced out of the classroom to him and ran her hands through her hair. She licked her lips. "Let me just set this down," he said. Cordillia gave a satified look and went into the bathroom. Hitomi sighed as she watched the janitor, Shawn, follower her in.  
  
Later, at lunch, Cordillia had just finished dismissing the class. "Now Hitomi, what were you saying?" "Well, after being interrupted ten thousand times. ER!" Hitomi said, being cut-off by a loud knocking. Cordillia answered. She slyly smiled at the group of boys from her sister's class. They all walked into the bathroom. Hitomi sighed as she sat down at Raye's desk. She looked at the pictures of her son Michael. One was a ripped picture was of her, Mike and a man's arm around her. She pulled it out of the frame and a ripped picture of Chad, Raye's ex-husband, fell out. Hitomi looked around and quickly slipped it into her pocket after seeing his number on the back. She had a lusty smile on her face. Then, noticing Cordillia's lunch on the table, she began to feel hungry. Hitomi then started on Cordillia's lunch. She continued looking through the desk. She found a note. "To my dearest sister Raye. Just Kidding. ( Anyways, I'm really worried about Hitomi. The other day I was reading her diary and she talked about killing herself! It really scared me. I know I hate her. well. but. I mean. She really has been through a lot lately. I know that she still misses Van. He really meant a lot to her. I just yelled at her really bad for messing around with Seto. I know that she deserved it, but . I don't know. I guess I kinda feel bad. I hope she doesn't hurt herself. Hotaru too. She's really depressed. Seto hurt her so much the other day. After Matt, I thought that she'd never make it but she stayed strong and tried it again and the same thing happened again. This time she might loose hope. I feel so bad. I hope that she doesn't think that it's her fault. She seems fine know. It's either his or Hitomi's fault. Neither will admit it though. Who should I believe? I hope one confesses soon so Hotaru knows what to do before. Well, before something bad happens. They seemed so perfect together. Anyways, I'll tell you the rest later. Call me. Oh yeah, your class was great (except for Austin, but that was taken care of ). How can you stand him? He annoys me so much. But don't worry, I've never said anything that bad . yet. Just kidding, I won't. Remember to call me!! -?- Cordy "  
  
She neatly folded it up and slid it back into the desk. A tear dripped down Hitomi's cheek and smeared a paper. 


End file.
